Podsumowanie 1:Jak ja kocham Pati
"Piosenka z intra podsumowań" Pojawia się literka T i retrospekcja z odcinka 4 gdzie Jordi jest oblany zupą Pojawia się literka D i retrospekcja z odcinka 3 gdzie Hubert je loda z domestosem Pojawia się literka H i retrospekcja z odcinka 1 gdzie na scenie pojawia się ogień Margaret:Hotel Totalnej Porażki Krzysztof:PODSUMOWANIE Margaret:Witamy was w 1 w historii podsumowaniu Krzysztof:Mamy dla was najgorętsze tematy w najgorętszym studiu na świecie...serio jest tu 43 stopni Celsjusza Margaret:A więc okej będziemy mieli 4 gości specjalnych oraz parę klipów o których nic nie wiecie a więc zapraszam naszego 1 gościa... Krzysztof:Szaloną Mele (wychodzi Stażysta) Margaret:Gdzie ona jest? Stażysta:Chciała zaśpiewać piosenke Krzysztof:Okej ale nie ma fałszować (wchodzi) Mela:Ja jestem taka przecudnaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa i wszyscy kochają mnie Krzysztof:yyyyy nie Mela:CICHOOOOO ja koffam jednorożce i zupe teeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeż bo jestem koffana! i posrana wygram to znów i powróce do mych snóóóóóóóóóóóóóóóóóóóóóóóóóóóóóóóóóóóóóóóów (szyba pęka) Margaret:Dobra starczy Mela:Nie mam jeszcze specjalny występ...O co ci chodzi ziom? Czy jestem raperem czy też yo... Krzysztof:A może Margaret zaśpiewa? Margaret:No może...dobra ŚPIEWA IN MY CABANA Mela:Pffff też coś ja śpiewam lepiej Margaret z złą miną:Dobra Mela powiedz co czułaś po eliminacji... Hubert:W grze prawda albo gónwo Krzysztof i Margaret:Czekaj co?! Hubert:Tak zmasakrowaliście ten show ogląda nas tylko Bteh! (w domu Bteh) Bteh:A kurwa skarpeta ty debilu jebany? (akcja przenosi się znowu do studia podsumowań) Mela:Ja nic nie odpowiem (gówno spada) FUUUUUJ (mdleje) Margaret;No i co zrobiłeś Hubert:Eeee tam to tylko Mela :) (patrzą się na niego ze złą miną) Hubert:No dobra ja jadę prowadzić milionerów (jedzie) Krzysztof:Ehmmmm no dobra nasz następny gość jest ofiarą Patrycji Margaret:Oprócz roli w kabarecie nic nie zrobił wielkiego oto Mela która się obódziła:MAKA PAKA Ali:Czekaj ja nie nazywam się MakaPaka Mela:HEfwaefgqeiluhdqwltuh Ali:Eeee z nią jest wszystko dobrze? Krzysztof: chyba nie Przyjeżdża Adam Fuckiez (którego poznacie w innej fikcji -_-) Adam:Jedziesz do The Assylum Mela:Oc aj mynaz ęiś Kodtor Lios Sremmennemm wszyscy mina w stylu (please) Ali:Aha Mela:Lajwydapier odjeżdża Krzysztof:Okej Ali co czułeś gdy zostałeś wyeliminowany Ali:Byłem zły tylko na Patrycje bo wiem że ona podmieniła głosy Krzysztof:Dlaczego? Ali:Bo oglądałem powtórkę o Wilmie i domestosie również wiem Hubert zresztą też Margaret:A jak myślisz czy gdyby posłuchał się wtedy Pati to byś wyleciał czy nie? Ali;Jak bym się jej posłuchał to bym został w grze ale Patrycja by mnie przekabaciła tak jak Aniele Margaret:A Aniele przekabaca? Ali:Jeśli nie ma świadomości to tak ale czuję że ona wie więcej od nas Krzysztof:Bla,bla,bla chwila przerwy ponieważ mam ekstra klip o Patrycji (klip) :Ehmmm dlaczego jestem zła...bo nie ufam ludziom. Jak chodziłam do podstawówki to wszyscy się ze mnie śmiali. Raz w 2 klasie rozpłakałam się i uciekłam ze szkoły. Od gimnazjum staram się robić wszystkim pod górkę (słyszy płacz) :Kto to? (Widzi Huberta płaczącego) Hubert:To było takie wzruszające Patrycja:Tak,tak ale jeśli to puścisz to nie żyjesz Hubert:Dobra (koniec klipu) Krzysztof:To powiedziała w 4 odcinku Ali:Czyli ona nie jest zła...ona po prostu szuka zemsty Margaret:Tak a tu masz jej zgłoszenie (klip) Patrycja;Cześć jestem Patrycja ale mów na mnie Patrycja...okej zgłaszam się dlatego żeby się zaprzyjaźnić a nie żeby zostać wyśmiana...(wyciąga pluszaka) to jest Harry mój jedyny przyjaciel noszę go wszędzie (przewinięcie o pare minut) Patrycja:Ale uważajcie na mnie bo mogę być zła :) Brat Patrycji:Pati koleżanki do ciebie Patrycja:Już biegne (Widzi kolegę brata Patrycji przebranego za dziewczynkę) Kolega Brata Patrycji:Cześć Pati chcesz się ze mną pobawić? (Patrycja zaczyna płakać) Kolega Brata Patrycji i Brat Patrycji:HAhahahahahahahahahahahahahahaha (Patrycja wchodzi do pokoju i płaczę na poduszkę) Patrycja:O Harry tylko ty mnie rozumiesz Harry przez mechanizm:Kocham cię Patrycja:Ja ciebie też (Przytula się) (Koniec klipu) (w studiu wszyscy płaczą) Margaret:Dobra widzimy się po przerwie (reklama) Krzysztof:Dobra witamy po przerwie w zalanym studiu Margaret:Tak ale mamy jeszcze dwóch gości i Widownia:To musiało zaboleć!!!! KLIP Z ODCINKA 4 GDZIE STEVIE DOSTAJĘ PLASKACZA OD LALKI KLIP Z ODCINKA 5 GDZIE CARMEN DOSTAJĘ CEGŁĄ W GŁOWĘ KLIP Z ODCINKA 2 GDZIE MICHAŁ STACZA RZECZY NA RICKIEGO Krzysztof:WoW to naprawdę musiało zaboleć Margaret:Szczególnie cegła Krzysztof:Aha dobra czas leci a mamy jeszczę Wilme Wilma:Cześć wszystkim Ali:Cześć Wilma Margaret:Oooo Wilma jak się czujesz Wilma:Dobrze oprócz tego że musiałam zapłacić za coś czego nie zrobiłam Krzysztof:Ale kto ci wierzy? Ali:Ja!!!!!!!!!! Krzysztof:To wiele wyjaśnia Margaret:Co czułaś po eliminacji? Wilma:Byłam zła na Patrycje że tak mnie oszukała bo ona jest po prostu zła! Ali:To oglądnij se dodatkowy klip i taśmę przesłuchań' (ogląda) Wilma z płaczem:Ale...ale...ale ja nie wiedziałam... Krzysztof:To było wiedzieć Wilma:Przepraszam z całego serca Margaret:Szczerze? Wilma:Tak (spada gówno) co to kurwa jest?! Krzysztof:Chyba Hubert zapomniał tego odmontować (Margaret dzwoni do niego) (tymczasem w milionerach) Hubert:Wygrałaś 1 000 000 złotych Pani:Nie żartuj Hubert:No nie żartuję *dzwonek* halo chyba żartujesz... Pani:czekaj co? Hubert:I to jest moja wina? Pani:Nie skąd że? Hubert:To jest twoja wielka przegrana Pani:Ale wygrałam... Hubert;Zejdź mi z oczu Pani:No dobra (ucieka a Hubert się rozłącza) Hubert:Czekaj a Pani milion? (świerszcz) Hubert:Dobra to byli milionerzy a ja jadę gdzieś (w studiu podsumowań gdzie Jordi już rozmawia z Krzysztofem Jordi:To ja jestem... Hubert:Wiecie co zrobiliście? Margaret,Jordi i Krzysztof:Co? Hubert:Przerwaliście milionerów Margaret:Miałeś ich nie prowadzić Hubert:Nie zdąrzyłem bo jak zadzwoniłaś to Pani która wygrała milion uciekła bez żadnego hajsu Krzysztof:I co z tego? Hubert:Gówno muszę teraz to odmontować...NIE NAWIDZĘ WAS!!! (spada gówno) FUUUUUJ Wszyscy:Hahahahahahahahaha Hubert:Co jest w tym śmiesznego? Jordi:Nic nic hahahahaha Hubert:Magda się nie śmieję napewno (tymczasem u Magdy w domu) Magda:Sorry Hubert hahahahahahahahahaahaha (w studiu podsumowań) Hubert:A spierdalaj (jedzie) Hubert:Nie nawidzę ich (widzi policjanta) Hubert:Przecież jechałem 30 km/h Policjant:A spójż na siebie Hubert:Fuck... Policjant:Ja się przesłyszałem? Hubert:Przepraszam Policjant:Zapłać 4000 zł a i prawo jazdy odebrane na tydzień (smutna mina Huberta) (w studiu podsumowań) Jordi:Dobra więc chciałem powiedzieć że ja jestem... Margaret:O jak późno dobra widzimi się znów w Krzysztof:Hotelu Ali;Totalnej Wilma:Porażki Jordi:A ja to co? Klip dodatkowy (Hubert wraca pieszo do domu) Dziecko:Mamo zobacz to Hubert Urbański Mama Dziecko:Nie synku to jakiś żul spod biedry Hubert:Kurde... Ali jest... 1.Prawdziwym złem 2.Ojcem dziecka Carmen 3.Bogiem xD Kategoria:Odcinki Hotelu Totalnej Porażki